Mistaken identity
by allthingsmagical
Summary: After being turned down by Merlin, Will plans to make Merlin his own by getting him to meet someone online. Little does Will know that he is pushing Merlin into the arms of one Arthur Pendragon. Written for 'TidusGT' and is dedicated to them. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just a story that popped in my head. This story will only have a couple of chapters. This story is dedicated to 'TidusGT' Thank you sooo much. :)_

_This is malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Merlin was just getting ready to meet his friend Will, for a drink when his phone rang.<p>

_"Where are you?"_

"I'm on my way Will." Merlin was running late. Again, but Will was used to Merlin being late. "What's the matter? You sound nervous."

_"I'm fine Merlin. Just hurry up?"_

Thing was, Will wasn't fine. He had been friends with Merlin since they were both five. They were now twenty three and today, Will was going to tell Merlin that he has liked him more than a friend for a couple of months and hoped to date him.

Will couldn't help but laugh when Merlin stumbled into the cafe twenty minutes later and made his way over. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it."

"What was it you wanted to see me about Will?"

"Okay." Will sighed. "I'm just going to come right out and say it."

"Okay."

"I like you Merlin. As a friend, but also hoping that there could be more between us."

Merlin who was resting his elbows on the table at the time, leaned back into his chair and stared at Will who started to look a bit nervous. "Merlin you're making me nervous. Say something please."

Merlin blinked and shook his head. "Sorry Will. You just surprised me is all. I didn't even know you were gay."

"I haven't been for long Merlin."

"What turned you?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Who?"

"Don't you know who Arthur Pendragon is?" when Merlin shook his head, Will continued. "He is only the hottest models going."

"I've never so much as looked at one of them model magazines. And if I'm honest Will. I appreciate our friendship too much to risk it by trying a relationship, if a relationship don't work we will never see each other the same way again."

Will sighed and looked down. "I guess you're right."

"I'm sorry Will."

"It's alright Merlin. If I'm honest. I knew it would be a long shot, I'm just happy to get it off my chest." Will gave Merlin a reassuring smile. "What are going to do then? You have been single for far too long. I would have thought that your job would have let you meet someone by now."

"Will I'm a photographer. I take photos at weddings. Who am I going to meet there to go out with? The groom?"

"What about the guests?"

"None that's really caught my eye."

A sudden idea occurred to Will. "Why don't you go on-line? There are plenty of websites where you get talking to people and then agree to meet up. What have you got to lose?"

"Yeah. I think I will." Merlin said, smiling.

"Good. Now. Lets get something to eat."

* * *

><p>Two days later Merlin found a website where you could talk to people. You could either talk and keep it at friendship or talk, knowing it will go further. Will helped Merlin set it all up and left him to it.<p>

One hour after signing up, someone clicked on to Merlin's profile.

_"Hi."_

Merlin heard his computer beep and looked at the screen. Someone wanted to talk.

_"Hello."_

_"Merlin Emrys. Are you new to this site?"_

_"I am. What's your name?"_

* * *

><p>Over at Wills' flat, Will was sat on the settee, laptop on his knee. When he saw the question pop up he had to think. <em>What name can I use?<em> Will looked around and saw a magazine opened up and saw Arthur Pendragon posing. Will smiled.

_"Name's Arthur."_ Will knew it was wrong to do this, but he wanted Merlin, his plan was to act as someone else, try and meet up and when Merlin got stood up, Will could be there for him and comfort him, hoping for it to lead to more.

Merlin smiled. _"Arthur what?"_

_"Arthur Penn."_ Merlin smiled again and started to type back. They had talked for a couple of hours before Merlin logged off and turned his computer off.

* * *

><p>The next day Merlin met up with Will. "How did you get on with that site?"<p>

"Great. I've met someone already. His name is Arthur Penn. We talked for a couple of hours last night. We are going to talk again tonight."

"That's great Merlin." Will had to sit and listen to what Merlin had told him about 'Arthur Penn'. Will had to make quite a bit of stuff up but was happy to find Merlin wasn't put off by anything he wrote.

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of this going on Merlin picked up the courage to ask if they could meet. Will who was waiting for this to happen said yes straight away. He arranged to meet Merlin somewhere in town.<p>

The day of the meeting when Merlin was getting ready, Will came round. "Hey Merlin where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Arthur. He said he would meet me just outside of town in this pub so I don't want to be late."

"Do you know what he will be wearing so you will know who he is?"

"Yeah, he said he will be just wearing his jeans and a red hoodie. That's why I'm going like this." Merlin explained, gesturing to his dark blue jeans and black hoodie with his slate grey thin jacket on top.

"I won't stop then. Let me know how you get on."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile across town.<span>_

Arthur Pendragon had put his jeans and top back on after finishing his latest shoot. "Right then Arthur. You have one more shoot to do and that's with the new photographer. Go easy on him Arthur, this will be his first time. We'll get the room set up and then get off."

Arthur put his red hoodie on and zipped it so far up. "Where will I be meeting him and what does he look like?"

"You will be meeting him in that pub just down the road from here. He is about same height as you, dark hair, skinny. He knows what you look like so he will come straight up to you."

"Right." Arthur said nodding. "And you'll be out of my flat before I bring him back for the shoot?"

"Yes Arthur. We found that the less people there are the least nervous first timers will be." Arthur nodded again. "Okay. I'll give you a ring tomorrow." he said before walking out.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Chapter two will be up within ten days.<em>

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_I know I said that this will only have two chapters but there is one more to come._

_This story is dedicated to 'TidusGT' Thank you :)_

_I want to thank all of you for your reviews, story alerts and Favorites. Thank you sooo much :)_

_This is malexmale. (Eventually.) I apologise in advance for any mistakes that I may have made._

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the pub and saw a bloke with a red hoodie on sitting at the bar. Merlin took a deep breath and gulped before moving forward towards him. Merlin tapped him on the shoulder and waited as the blond haired man turned around. "Yes?"<p>

"Arthur Pen-?"

Arthur hopped off his stool. "Yep that's me. Photographer?"

Merlin frowned, confused as to why Arthur would state his profession rather than his name. Merlin nodded and Arthur smiled. "Great. My flat is just round the corner, lets get going."

"Now?" Merlin said, looking a bit nervous.

Arthur noticing this smiled. "Don't worry. I have plenty of drink back at the flat to calm your nerves. Come on." Arthur walked out of the pub and Merlin followed.

Five minutes later, a first time photographer by the name of Gwaine walked in and sat at the bar, waiting for Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur unlocked the door to his flat and walked in. "Come on in." Merlin followed, looking around as he slowly entered the flat.<p>

"Drink?"

"Please."

Arthur gestured Merlin to sit down whilst he walked over to his mini bar to get them both a drink. He came back and sat next to Merlin with two glasses of whisky and passed one to Merlin. "There you are. Calms the nerves doesn't it."

Merlin nodded and drank the contents of glass in one go. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I guess you were ready for that."

"I was."

Arthur smiled and took a sip from his glass before putting it down on the table and standing up.

"Now we have had a drink to calm our nerves, lets get started. Merlin watched as Arthur took his hoodie off and draped it over the back of a chair, then pulled his top over his head, chucking it on the chair where his hoodie was. He turned around and faced Merlin as he started to undo his jeans. "Come on then." Arthur said before disappearing in to the room opposite Merlin. Merlin picked up Arthur's glass and finished the drink off before stripping down to his boxer shorts and following Arthur.

* * *

><p>When Merlin entered the room he froze when he saw the camera that Arthur was stood in front of. "Right then. Are you alright to-?" Arthur stopped when he looked up and saw Merlin standing there in just his boxer shorts.<p>

"I don't think I'm going to be comfortable doing it in front of a camera."

"Doing what? You'll be behind the camera."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"Taking the photos."

"You want me to take pictures of you?"

"What else do you think you're here for."

"I don't know. I thought we was going to stay in the pub for a while. I know we have talked quite a bit on the website but we still need to get to know each other better."

Arthur frowned. "What website?"

"What do you mean 'what website?' The one we have been using to talk to each other over the last few weeks."

"What's your name?"

"Merlin Emrys."

"Merlin I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding here."

"You are Arthur Penn aren't you."

"No."

"You said you was in the pub."

"I cut you off so you wouldn't have to say my last name. I don't like it being broad-casted."

"What is your name then."

"Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin frowned. "That name rings a bell." after a moments thought, Merlin looked at Arthur. "You're that model." he said pointing at Arthur.

"I am." Merlin was suddenly aware that he was in his boxer shorts, standing in front of one of the hottest models going. Merlin blushed. "Oh my god. I am so sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I thought you was someone else." Merlin stumbled out of the room and hurried to put his clothes on, feeling even more uncomfortable as he knew that Arthur had followed him and was now watching him as he got dressed. "I met someone on this website and he said that he would meet me in that pub and would be wearing a red hoodie. I saw you and thought it was you." When fully clothed Merlin ran to the door. "Once again I am so sorry." and then he was gone before Arthur had a chance to say something.

Arthur walked over to his phone and started to dial a number. "Hello? Lancelot? It's me Arthur. I need you to get over here as soon as."

_"I'm on my way Arthur. Be there in ten minutes."_

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Lancelot was sat on Arthur's settee laughing. "It's not funny Lancelot. You should have seen his face when he realised. He was so embarrassed and sorry. I want to find him Lancelot. And I want your help in doing so."<p>

"What's his name?"

"Merlin Em." Arthur frowned. "Em something."

Lancelot stood up. "Merlin Emrys?"

"That's it."

"Was he tall, skinny with short black hair?"

"And blue eyes." Arthur said smiling.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Arthur shook his head. "Yes. Tall, skinny, short black hair."

"I'll take you to him tomorrow if you like."

"You know him?"

"I know of him. Guinevere has hired him to be our photographer at our wedding."

"He's a photographer?"

"Has his own shop and everything." Lancelot opened his wallet and took out a card and passed it to Arthur. "That's his business card."

Arthur looked down at it and saw Merlin's name printed upon it along with phone number, mobile number, fax number and the address of where his shop is.

Arthur smiled and looked up at Lancelot. "Whatever I have on tomorrow, can you cancel. I have a busy day tomorrow with one Merlin Emrys."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter three will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Here is the third and final chapter. This story has been wrote for and dedicated to 'TidusGT' Thank you :)_

_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, put this on story alert or made it one of your favorites. Thank you xx_

_This is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :) _

* * *

><p>As soon as Merlin got home he logged on to that website and cancelled everything, cleared his name from it and took himself off it. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one go before collapsing on to his settee. The last he thought of before falling asleep was 'I hope when I wake up in the morning everything was just a nightmare and none of tonights' embarrassment never happened.'<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning when Merlin was sat at his kitchen table eating his breakfast, he heard his front door open and close. "Let yourself in, by all means." Merlin called out as Will came walking into the kitchen. Merlin knew that he had come over to see how last night went but, Merlin wasn't going to tell him, even if Will was his best friend.<p>

"How did last night go?"

"I went to the pub. Had a couple of drinks, got fed up of waiting so I came home. As soon as I came home I took myself off that website."

"Why?"

"Because it was a stupid idea in the first place and I was stupid to go along with it."

"Do you want stay in today? I'm not at work today. You can tell me all about it."

"Thanks Will. But no. I'm opening the shop."

"Why? You've only got one big thing going on at the minute and that's that wedding."

"Yes and the couple who are getting married are coming to see me today. They have picked one of the best selections. I can't turn this down Will."

Will sighed and nodded. "You're off tomorrow aren't you?"

"I am."

"Can I come round tomorrow morning then?"

"Of course you can." Merlin stood up and washed his empty cereal bowl before putting away. "Come on then. Out. I want to lock up behind me."

* * *

><p>Merlin opened up his shop and set everything up before going into the back place where he had his own desk, computer, kettle and mini fridge. He put the kettle on and unlocked his dark room to check on some photos whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. He sorted the pictures out and left the dark room. Making his way over to the kettle, he stopped when he noticed a red light flashing on his phone that was sat on his desk, telling him he had one message. He pushed the button to listen to his message as he made himself a drink.<p>

_"Merlin. It's Guinevere. Something has come up and me and Lancelot will not be able to come and see you today. But Lancelot's best man is coming and he knows what we want. He should be there about ten o'clock. Bye."_

Merlin smiled and looked up at the clock to see that it was quarter to ten. He took out Gwen's and Lancelot's order and set it out on his desk before sitting down to drink his tea whilst he waited for Lancelot's best man to arrive.

* * *

><p>Merlin was lounging back in his chair, feet upon his desk and his head laying back against the chair, his eyes had started to drift close when the sound of a bell told him that someone had entered his shop. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was five minutes past ten. Knowing it would be Lancelot's best man, he stood up and started to gather the things on his desk. "I'll be with you in just a minute." he called out.<p>

Merlin looked up when someone walked into the back room. "Freya? You're early. You aren't supposed to be in until eleven."

"I know. But I was all ready and I thought why sit at home when I could be doing stuff here."

"Oh. Okay then. Um. I'm going to stay in the back for a bit. I was going to be talking to Gwen and Lancelot today, but they can't make it so Lancelot's best man is coming instead, he should have been here five minutes ago."

Freya nodded. "I'll send him through when he comes."

"Thanks Freya."

* * *

><p>It was twenty minutes later when Merlin was making him and Freya a hot drink when he heard the shop bell ring, followed by a very loud squeal. Glad that he didn't have the kettle in his hand at the time, as hearing Freya scream like that made him jump, he walked into the shop. "Freya what are you squea-?" Merlin stopped and froze when he saw Arthur Pendragon stood in his shop doorway. "Merlin." he said nodding his head and smiling at him.<p>

"Arthur? How did you find me?"

Freya looked between them both. "You two know each other?"

"We've seen each other before." Merlin answered, not looking away from Arthur who smirked. "I've seen a lot of Merlin."

"What are you doing here?" Merlin hoped that Freya or Arthur didn't notice him blush when Arthur said that, but from the looks of Arthur's face. He did.

"I am Lancelot's best man. I know I should have been here at ten, but I got held up with a photo shoot this morning that I couldn't get out of. But I'm free for the rest of the day. So I'm all yours." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

"When you say that you are all his, do you mean business or sexually?"

"Freya!" Merlin scolded. Merlin went back into the back room, picked up Gwen and Lancelot's file and walked back into the front of the shop. "Freya. You can lock up at closing time. Will might come in at dinner. If he asks where I am. Do not, I repeat, do not tell him who I am with."

Freya nodded and couldn't keep the smile from her face as she watched Merlin leave the shop with Arthur following him.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into his flat and let Arthur in before shutting the door. "Is this where you live?"<p>

"Yes Arthur. I had to bring you somewhere where we won't be disturbed so we can discuss Gwen and Lancelot's wedding, and how Freya was when she saw you, a private conversation is likely to happen."

Arthur nodded. "Who is this Will that you are determined to keep hidden from?"

"I'm not determined. I just can't risk him seeing you. He's my best mate. I didn't dare tell him what happened last night otherwise he won't leave me alone."

"Why can't he see me?"

"He was as straight as an arrow until he discovered you."

Arthur looked smug. "I turned him? What about you? Did I turn you?"

Merlin snorted. "No. It's hard to turn me gay when I already am."

"You are?"

"Yes. Now can we get on with why I brought you here."

"Tell me Merlin. What do you normally do when you bring men back to your flat?"

"Wasn't me embarrassing myself last night enough for you? I brought you here where it will be nice and quiet so we can discuss Gwen and Lancelot's wedding."

"I'll save us some time Merlin. I didn't come to discuss their wedding. No-one, not even Lancelot is allowed to pick how he wants the photos."

"This was set up."

"It was."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you Merlin. You left my flat last night before I could say two words."

Merlin sat down and watched as Arthur sat down next to him. "Why go to the trouble in finding me?"

"It was no trouble Merlin. I told Lancelot about last night and asked him to help me find you, as soon as I mentioned your name he gave me your business card. I told him to cancel everything that I had on today but I couldn't get out of a shoot I had this morning, that's why I was late. As to trying to find you and meet again. I wanted to. I know we hardly know each other Merlin, but there is something about you Merlin." Taking advantage of Merlin just sitting there staring at him, Arthur leaned forward and kissed him. Merlin sat frozen for a few seconds before he started to kiss back. Feeling Merlin respond, Arthur shifted closer, keeping his lips locked with Merlin's as he slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. He licked Merlin's bottom lip and was immediately granted access.

* * *

><p>Merlin found himself straddling Arthur's lap as he wound his arms around Arthur's neck, deepening the kiss that was quickly getting passionate. Merlin pulled back, gasping for air. "I didn't know that you were gay." Merlin panted.<p>

"I may expose my body to everyone. But my private life is exactly what it is. Private." Arthur explained before putting his hand on the back of Merlin's head, pulling Merlin's lips to his own.

Merlin groaned as he felt Arthur's hardness against his inner thigh and ground his own erection against Arthur's, causing the blond to moan. "Where's your bedroom?"

"No. I want you right here. Right now." Merlin began to unfasten Arthur's trousers. "Your brave aren't you? " Arthur asked as he began to undo Merlin's trousers. "What happened to the embarrassed Merlin I met last night?"

"He fucked off when he found that not only were you gay, but also wanted me." Merlin said as he stood up to pull both his trousers and boxer shorts down. He leaned over Arthur and took his trousers and boxer shorts by the hand, pulling them down when Arthur raised his hips. Naked from the waist down, Merlin pulled his t-shirt over his head watching Arthur follow his movements. Now they were both naked. Merlin climbed back on top of Arthur, threading his fingers through his hair as he started to kiss Arthur again.

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly stroked Merlin, lathering his fingers the best he could in the pre-cum that was leaking from Merlin's tip. His hand left Merlin's cock and moved round to Merlin's arse, with his fingers still covered with Merlin's cum, he pushed them into Merlin's entrance, one by one. When the three fingers were buried in Merlin, Merlin started to move up and down on Arthur's fingers. "Arthur." Merlin gasped. "As much as I am enjoying your fingers, I would very much prefer your cock in me."<p>

Arthur removed his fingers and lined his cock up before helping Merlin gently ease onto him. Once Merlin felt that Arthur was fully sheathed, he started moving up and down. Arthur gripped hold of Merlin hips hard, digging his fingers into the flesh as he started to thrust upwards. Merlin gripped hold of Arthur's shoulders and started to get faster. "Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned, feeling close.

"Arthur." Merlin leaned his head down and kissed Arthur as he felt himself cum, screaming into Arthur's mouth. Feeling Merlin clench around him, Arthur pulled his lips away from Merlin and threw his head back, yelling out Merlin's name as he emptied his self inside Merlin. "Oh wow." Arthur panted as Merlin buried his face into Arthur's neck. "You don't have to get back to the shop do you?"

"No. I'll text Freya, she can go home early and lock up. Do you want to stay a while?"

"All day and night if you'll have me."

Merlin gave Arthur a chaste kiss. "Of course I will."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Will let himself into Merlin's flat and frowned when he saw clothes scattered around on the floor near the settee. He was about to call out Merlin's name when someone who walked out of Merlin's room, naked, stopped him.<p>

Not seeing Will, Arthur made his way into the kitchen and took a small bottle of water out of Merlin's fridge. As he made his way back, he spotted Will. Not in the least bit bothered that he was naked, he walked over to Will with his hand out. "Hi. I'm Arthur. You must be Will."

Will could only nod. "Are you here to see Merlin?"

"I-uh. I" Will cleared his throat. "Yes. I can come back later. Actually. Tell him to ring me later. Nice to meet you." and with that. Will left the flat.

Arthur smiled as he made his way back to Merlin's room, seeing Merlin still laying in bed, Arthur went and got in next to him, wrapping his arms around Merlin.

"Please don't tell me that was Will I just heard." Merlin mumbled.

"It was." Merlin ran his hand down Arthur and stopped when he reached his cock. "Please tell me you didn't go out there naked."

"I didn't know there was someone out there, I only spotted him on my way back from your kitchen. And anyway, some of the shoots I do, I'm sure it's not the first time he has seen me naked."

"Looking at a picture of you naked and seeing the real thing in front of you is different. Besides. I want it to be only me who sees you naked for real from now on."

Arthur smiled. "You know there might be a way around that. How about you become my photographer?"

Merlin propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Arthur. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I want to keep you in my life Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "Then who am I to say no?" he whispered against Arthur lips before kissing him.

From that day on, Merlin became Arthur's only photographer. Merlin used to look back on that night when he first met Arthur and feel nothing but embarrassment. Now, whenever he looked back, all he felt was happiness and that the day he met Arthur Pendragon, was the best day of his life for he had never been happier.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
